


The Final Cycle

by SoulofKindess



Series: The Final Cycle Series [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Allison is a good person, An ongoing joke that Inky is a cat, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad! Henry Stein, Dunno if there will actually be ships, Henry Stein Saves Everyone, Henry is tired, I'm winging it, Ink Bendy is "Morningstar", Inky wants to do good, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe no happy ending?, Millie is Malice's only friend, Morningstar and Bendy are brothers, Nightmares, Petunia and Poinsettia are sisters, This will have angst, Thomas wants to help Morningstar, You Have Been Warned, susie is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofKindess/pseuds/SoulofKindess
Summary: Henry doesn't know how many cycles he's been through at this point.But when a little demon creature follows him, intending to lead him and help save them all he certainly won't complain.Remember, nothing is as it seems in Joey Drew Studios. And Henry's new friend is hiding secrets. Will she bring him to the light, or lead him to sink in the ink?





	1. Prologue

      _Here we go again._

        Gloved fingers tapped against a wooden railing, a barbed tail twitching in annoyance. Again and again and again, it was a huge circle for the Creator. Sighing, he reached down, patting the head of an ink creature. "It never does end, does it?" Large, pie cut eyes stared up at him. "Over and over. Why can't it end?" How many cycles had there been? He lost count, but Henry never seemed to.

        The creature crouched down before flying onto his shoulders and draping itself around him. It was pretty large, about his height on its back legs, but it worked somehow. Sighing, he pat its head again. "I just want to be free." He was tired. Tired of watching Henry or the Ink Demon die over and over. "When Joey performed his...ritual. I never thought I'd be the one to pull the strings. To revive them, to keep them alive." He put his head in his ink stained hands. "I'm tired."

        "I know."

        "I..."

        His companion nuzzled him, purring softly. "It'll end one day. We'll lead him this time. We'll help him end it."

        "We can't. Joey said-"

        "Joey said that for you. Not for me. I will lead him."

        "No."

        "Sin-"

        "I said _no_ , Inky." He cut her off. "It's too dangerous. You know exactly what The Morning Star will do."

        (The Morning Star was their name for the Ink Demon, but most called him Devil.)

        As if to make a point, Inky opened her mouth, baring her razor sharp teeth. She got up to her full height, tail lashing. "There's no choice."

        "I'll find another way. I'm not-"

        "And if there is-"

        "Stop." He cut her off again, eyes slits. "You're my only friend. I'm not letting you get hurt because of him."  _God knows you're already limited on time._ Every second with her was a blessing, and he knew it. He was not going to let the demon take her away before her time. Or, God forbid, what if she was dragged back to the Ink?

        "Fine."

        "What?"

        "I won't interfere."

        Sindy stared at her. Inky never gave up that easily. Sighing in relief, he rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you Inky. Now I think it's time to get some rest."

        Sighing, he headed off for his "bed", which was little more than stuffing and scraps. Maybe this loop would be better.

 

        As soon as she heard her friend's quiet snore's Inky's eyes opened. She sat up, grabbing the pillow and shaking it out of the pillow case. (Sindy often swiped things from safehouses after they were abandoned. The items he took were always replace. Taking a shred of some kinda fabric, she tied it on to make a bag.

         _Sorry, Sindy. But I can't sit by and do nothing._

She grabbed some supplies, Bacon Soup, a med kit, and some rope. Then she grabbed her favorite two plushies. Both were Bendy plushies, one was ink-stained to the point it looking more like the Morning Star, the other was clean. But both were worn and well-loved. She put them in, careful not to let them squeak, and left their little sanctuary.

         _I'll get us out of here. One way or another._


	2. It Begins Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inky finds herself wandering the studio while waiting for Henry to start the chase

        "Alright Joey, I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."

         _The loop is starting._

        Inky was perched on a shelf. Standing, she decided to follow him. He knew what to do for now, so she wouldn't reveal herself yet. Travel by the shelves, he doesn't have to know.

        She watched him as he went through the studio again, savoring the rare moments of peace before the Morning Star awoke for the chase to begin. She wondered what he did before the loops. She'd been created after the loops started by Sindy, so she assumed he just slept before the loop. What else was there to do?

        Maybe there was more than meets the eye.

        After a few rounds of darts and looking at hidden messages with the seeing eye tool thing, Henry finally began to collect the needed items. Inky's tail lashed impatiently. _Come on, hurry up!_ He was so slow! Why didn't he just hurry and get it over with?

        "Is someone here?"

         _Shit._  Inky stiffened, staying silent. For the first time she was glad she didn't have a heart, and thus didn't need to breathe. Henry looked around, brows furrowed, but continued on his way. She sighed, deciding to look around at the different posters before he found out she was there. He didn't need to know yet.

        **_"_** ** _Bendy in Pegasus Peril! With Alice Angel and Poinsettia and Petunia Pegasus"_  **She knew this one. Bendy and Alice save a couple Pegasus fillies, then adopt them. Bendy got Petunia and Alice got Poinsettia. She wondered if Petunia and Poinsettia were ever brought to life....she'd never seen them around. Did the Morning Star kill them? The imagine of the Ink Demon mercilessly and brutally slaughtering the fillies as would do to Norman later sickened her.  _Would he really be that bad?_

         _ **"Bendy in Mermaid Madness! With Marie Mermaid and Boris the Wolf!"**_  She didn't really remember those episodes. They were pretty few and far between, as Marie was probably the only character who was less popular than Alice. In the cartoons the two were close friends, and in the last episode she was in before the studio was shut down, she was shown to have a crush on someone, but it was never revealed. It was supposed to be a two-parter, but no one really seemed to like her enough for there to be the second part.

        Her voice actor was one of the unlucky ones. Marie was brought to life, about 3'6 from her head to her tailtip, but she had to be kept in ink, and now she avoided her old voice actor. Her name was Millie Dixie, sometimes between cycles she watched her, the only one aside from the Morning Star who could touch the ink for long periods of time. Her hair dripped, and like many others she always seemed to be in agony.

        At least she kept Norman company.

        There were more posters, pitch ideas for characters. She picked up what looked like a sketch idea for a cat that was rejected, the name "Wally Franks" scrawled across the bottom with a note:  _"Stick to cleaning, janitor boy."_

She wondered whatever happened to him. From what Sindy told her, he sounded sweet, even if a bit grumpy or, well, a bit ditzy at times.  _I wish he'd made me sooner._ She wished she could have met them.

        Sighing, she tucked the sketch away on a shelf. Allison, Tom, Susie, Sammy, Norman, she'd meet them eventually. But they weren't really themselves. (Except maybe Tom, he seemed aggressive and grumpy past and present.) Not anymore.  _What did Joey do? Why didn't anyone escape?_

Her ears perked, hearing a banging in the vents.  _Those aren't happy noises. Is it Him?_  

        She got there before Henry did, just barely glimpsing a shape leaving with a hammer. She hid in the corner, watching through the wood as he rose from the ink, lights flickering off.

        Footsteps.

         _Must be Henry._

As expected, here came the old man, honestly numb to it all on this point. He never had any emotion on his face other than exhaustion. She'd never seen him surprised, except one time after she was created, but she had been too small to remember much, starting out small and weak, like humans or animals. She remembered Sindy muttering to himself, but it was all a blur. All she understood was he was surprised as well.

        Sindy was always good at hiding his emotions, though. So she might have been mistaken

        It was then that the Ink Demon lunged for Henry, swiping at him and knocking him down. Ink began to pour down as he scrambled to his feet and ran, with the same panic he always did.

        "Who-"

        Inky froze as the Ink Demon looked at her, then took off after Henry. _He saw me. He knows I'm here._

She heard him snarl, trying to force himself out of the room. "HEY- WAIT-!" No, no she was absolutely not going to wait so he could get his claws on her. No way in heaven or hell.

        She misjudged where the hole was, however, and was unable to stop when her paws suddenly went out from under her.

        She just hoped the fall wouldn't kill her.

 

 

        The Ink Demon snarled in frustration as the tiny creature fell over the edge of the hole, looking down it as it disappeared into the darkness.  _Who was that?_  He'd been in loop after loop, suffered year after year. But he'd never seen  _that._  Where did it come from? Why did it run? Fury bubbled within him. Was it trying to help Henry? He was already winning!

        His fingers tapped against the ground as he crouched down, staring into where the traitor and creature had disappeared.

        Well, if Henry wouldn't play fair....

         _Neither would he._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for the short chapters, but they'll get longer as we progress.


	3. Something's Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Inky meet. The Ink Demon doesn't play fair

        Henry groaned as he sat up. Oh that hurt. Worse than usual, this time. He remembered the screech and sounds of pounding footsteps.  _He chased me this time. He actually chased me._ The Ink Demon never chased him!

        He looked around, realizing the ink was already drained.  _What the hell....?_ He noticed small...hoofprints? leading away. Frowning, he stood to follow them.  _Ink creatures...they can't touch it, right? Aside from the Ink Demon and Norman, maybe._ Of course he had heard splashing down on level 14, but he never stuck around long enough to figure out was it was.

        He'd rather not die, thanks.

        Of course going through it was always easy. Though a bit, empty, without the ink.  _This isn't right._ He didn't understand.

        It was just the normal route, grabbing the axe, cutting down the boards. But strangely enough....he could swear he heard someone cry "WATCH OUT-!" just before he was hit in the head and fell unconscious.

 

        "Hey! Get up! Oh no, is he dead? He's never asleep this long..."

         _What the hell?_

Henry groaned, sitting up slowly. Whoever, or whatever, was next to him backed up. He rubbed his head before opening his eyes to look at it.

        A...he wasn't even sure what to call it, stood there. It was black, as all things down here, with a white face and paws, and a white, spaded tailtip. Its front feet were paws, while the back were hooves, and bat-like wings were folded at its sides. Oddly enough, it didn't seem to have a mouth, but sharp white objects poked out of its face. "Who the hell..."

        "I'm Inky. I wasn't planning on joining you until later but...well, I thought you died for a moment there."

        "Until later?" Henry's brows furrowed. His blood ran cold at what it said next.

        "Until later in the cycle, obviously." _It knows._ "I want to help you leave. I want to help you save everyone"

        "How do I know I can trust you?"

        It, or maybe she, shrugged. "You could always take your chance with the Morning Star, but I'll probably follow you around anyway."

        "The....the Morning Star?" It took him a moment to recognize what she was talking about. "Do you mean the Ink Demon?"

        "Yes. It's our name for him."

        "Our?"

        "In any case, he saw me. He might think you're cheating now, he won't play fair." His heart stopped. The so-called "Game" against the Ink Demon was hard enough, but now that he wouldn't follow the rules...

        Henry stood, walking over and picking up the ax. "Why do you call him  _the_  Morning Star? Wouldn't just giving him a nickname like Morningstar be better?"

        "I...don't know. I've never talked to him, so I've never really thought of it."

        He sighed, picking up the ink creature and perching her on her shoulder. Like a cat, she draped herself around his neck, seeming quite content.

        _Great. Now I have a cat._

 

"You know, I wonder if any of them remember...."

        Henry was working on getting Sammy's Sanctuary open when he finally spoke to Ink. She gave him a sleepy look, but responded. "No, it's very rare. It's why Susie thinks she's really Alice. I think Tom might, but I'm not sure. Millie understands she's not really Marie..." His heart dropped. Even Millie? Was that what was splashing around Level 14? "...but she doesn't know who she is, She only knows her name."

        "What about Sammy?"

        "No. He's so far gone he's forgotten most of being a human. He thinks Morningstar will set him free, but it wasn't Morningstar who did it."

        Henry stopped. "Who was it?" Inky shrugged. "Dunno, wasn't around yet. But I know Morningstar doesn't have as much control over ink as everyone thinks he does."

        "How do you know all this?"

        "All in due time, Henry." Inky replied. "We all have our secrets."

        "Hey, Inky. When Sammy attacks me, what will you do?"

        "I..." She paused. "It's a part of the loop that has to happen. It leads to events later in the loop, like you meeting Boris, or when he attacks you later. I may have to get away to meet you when you get away from him. If I'm unlucky, he'll catch me, too."

        "And if Morningstar gets you?"

        Inky didn't respond.

 

        Just as Inky had said, she was able to get away from Sammy.

        He listened to him drone on and on, as usual, about the Ink Demon, eyes scanning the room. _Get on with it._  He thanked God when the prophet left the room, struggling against his bonds.

         _"Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for....M-my lord?"_

The blood drained from his face.

         _"NO! NO! MY LORD, STAY BACK! I AM YOUR PROPHET! I AM-"_ Sammy was cut off by a scream and deep growling. Inky ran out of the darkness, dragging the ax to cut him free. "RUN!"

        He didn't need to be told twice.

        Grabbing Inky and the ax, he fled the room, cutting through boards and avoiding the searchers.

        But before he can get to the ink lake, Morningstar pops up and lunges for him. Henry barely ducks down, but the demon grabs him and throws him against the wall. He hears a crack and sharp pain from the force of the impact and collapses. Breathing hard, he looks into the face of the demon.  _Where's Inky? Is she safe?_

Suddenly, a black blur attacks the side of Morningstar's face.

        Henry's eyes widen as Inky's face rips open, revealing three rows of teeth, and she bites down on the side of his head. The Ink Demon shrieks, trying to pry her off as her claws hook in.

        Stumbling to his feet, he starts to run, praying she'll be alright. Soon he hears wingbeats and heavy footsteps behind him, relieving him only a little. He doesn't dare look back, he just opens the door, slamming it shut when he sees Inky fly inside.

        He falls against it, breathing hard. Inky limps up to him, and he feels a flash of guilt, seeing she was hurt. Taking her into his arms, he hugs her tightly.

        "We....we can progress in a minute....just....just rest with me a moment..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh I don't have much to say. I want to explain some things, but they might be spoilers.  
> I will say, Morningstar thinks Henry is "Cheating". He sees the loops as some kinda sick game, that he keeps losing. This is why he is not following his pattern, this is why he's attacking early.  
> Sindy dislikes interfering with the loops for a very good reason. It makes things unpredictable. Things will be hugely canon divergant soon.


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inky and Henry take some time to heal. Boris is concenred.

         _The ink demon slammed her against the wall, half of his face scarred and torn from her attack. He pressed his hand against her throat, teeth bared and sharp. He slowly strangled her, before pulling her away from the wall, and slamming her head-_

        "Inky?"

        Her eyes flew open as she breathed hard, taking a minute or two to remember where she was. She was safe, she and Henry got away from Morningstar. Lifting her head, she looked up at Henry, who smiled in relief. "I thought I lost you for a moment there. We're in the safehouse. We're okay."

        Inky sat up, looking down at where she had been wounded and seeing she was wrapped up in bandages. They were stained, but she was fine otherwise. She'd been hurt when Morningstar pried her off his face, those dangerous claws of his had slashed her stomach when he was trying to get a good grip on her, which was why she let go. She didn't know if it was intentional or not, but she'd rather not run into him and find out.

        From here, every step, every moment was important to getting the right ending. Saving Boris was the most important thing.

        Even if it killed her.

        After a bit, Henry left to play cards. Morningstar hurt them both and they needed to heal before leaving. She didn't want to move too much. She was sore, and would honestly rather sleep than socialize.

        Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

 

        Boris had no clue what to think of his visitors.

        He'd found them outside his safehouse, hurt and exhausted. For a moment, he'd thought the small creature, which he decided to dub as a "Demoncat", wasn't going to make it. The wounds weren't as deep as they seemed, but she...

        She was unstable.

        He didn't want to bring this up to Henry. And in any case, he hadn't spoken in such a long time that he didn't think he could anymore.

        He knew that the only toons who really survived long without destabilizing and falling apart were the ones Henry made. The characters who he drew and loved.

        But Inky wasn't a character. At least, not one he knew of.

        He doubted she would last long. If you weren't drawn by Henry with the same love and care he put into all his drawings, you didn't survive long. Most were lucky to live a year.

        Part of him wondered how long she'd last until falling apart if he kept her stable. He knew how, so maybe...

        "Boris, got any three of spades?"

        Shaken out of his thoughts, the wolf shook his head, then gestured at his chest and held up five fingers(Which was hard considering he had four on each hand). Henry groaned, tossing him the card. "How are you so good at this?"

        Boris just grinned, tail wagging.

 

        A couple days passed before Boris had problems with Inky's stability. It was the middle of the night, if he was right, and he was checking Inky's wounds.

        The first time he had treated them, she'd fought him, confused and in pain. It'd taken Henry holding her down and talking quietly to her to finally treat them. He didn't think she'd fight him again, but better safe than sorry.

        His heart had nearly stopped when he saw her dripping badly, and felt her head to find she was feverish.

        Trying his best to stay calm, he scooped her into his arms and left the room to prevent waking Henry. He had to get Inky stable and explaining the situation would take too long.

        Setting her down on the table, he worked as quickly as he could. He had just stocked up on supplies, but the process of stabilizing her was a long one. It was about an hour or two before she was stable again. He sighed in relief, then went about cleaning and re-wrapping her wounds.

        Unable to help himself, he grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped her in it, cradling her to his chest. He was too attached already. He'd always been soft, as Devil(or Morningstar as Henry and Ink called him) told him. Back before all this he was always worried about them.

        Leaning back in his chair as Inky snuggled against him, purring, he sighed quietly. He wondered if he would ever get those days back.

        Deciding to just try and sleep for now, he closed his eyes and hoped to dream of a better time.

 

        Henry stretched as he got up, looking around the room, then frowning.

         _Where's Inky?_

She didn't like to move right now, her wounds reopened too easily to strain them too much.

        Getting up and making his cot, he walked into the living/dining area. "Hey, Boris, have you seen...."

        He stopped. The wolf was hugging a bundle of blankets to his chest, sleeping soundly. Another sleeping face poked out of them, along with a white paw. Boris was cuddling Inky.

        God he wished he had a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when Boris was thinking about Inky's unstability, I was going to drop a huge bomb.  
> But I decided not to, and to make you guys wait for the big reveal, so it was a bit shorter.


	5. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice sends Henry to do her bidding. Morningstar attacks once again.

        "You sure you want to move on?"

        "Without a doubt."

        Henry perched her on his shoulder. He knew how much ink was in their way, and he didn't wanted her walking through it, not to mention flying might be too much on her wound. However Inky insisted they not dawdle. She didn't know if her attack would keep Morningstar down for long, if at all.

        It was still boring as ever, leaving the safehouse, finding the light, entering the darkness. Though this time, Boris stayed close, seemingly watching over Inky

        He wondered if something was wrong.

        He shrugged it off, as Boris went through the vent the same way he always did.

        He fixed the toy machine, he listened to the audio, then got to the paths.

        He always chose Demon, he did it because he knew that if he didn't die, he'd get the Tommy Gun. But at the same time, Morningstar had proved he wouldn't give Henry a chance. Sighing, he turned and went down the Angel pathway, ignore Inky's confused sound(Which sounded like a meow), stopping to play the tape.

        In it, Susie explained her heartbreak over being replaced by Allison. Other than this, it was pretty much the same path. And finally, he reached Alice, or, as he preferred to call her,  _Malice._

        Sighing, he took the wrench.  _Let's get this over with._

 

_"Let's get rid of those grinning demons, shall we~?"_

_"Why_? Do you just want to be a bitch?"

        Henry choked on spit as Malice sputtered at Inky's question. He hit his chest a couple times, coughing. "Inky,  _no."_ Finally recovered, Malice began to speak again.  _"How dare you insult an angel!? The demon is the enemy, cutting the cutouts makes it harder for him to find me!"_

"And yet you conveniently forget to warn Henry how much he hates it."

         _"Listen here, you little-!"_

"Or that you'll just kill Boris no matter what."

         _"How do you-!?"_

"I will deal with her, Alice." Henry said quickly. "Y-you just do what you need to." He grabbed the ax, leaving quickly. "Inky what the hell!?"

        "Just relax Hen, I've got it under control. I know what I'm doing."

        Henry sighed, shaking his head and he headed up to Level K. "You're something else, Inky. You really are."

        Boris gave them a confused look. Inky waved dismissively. "You don't want to know."

        The moment he was on level K, he set to work.

 

        Inky watched as Henry destroyed the final cutout in Heavenly Toys.

        Sighing, he leaned against the wall, eyes weary. "Is it bad I feel bad for 'im?" Inky shook her head. "It's okay, just play along for now."

        Suddenly, the room darkened.

        Panicking, Henry ran for the station, only for Morningstar to lunge at him from the wall. He stumbled back, brandishing the ax, only for Morningstar to slash him across the chest, knocking him down.  _NO!_ The ink creature watching in horror as the demon held him down, raising his claws to strike him-!

        "GET OFF HIM!"

        Without anymore hesitation, Inky attacked. She clawed the good side of his face, biting his horn. But she was weaker than she would like, and he pried her off. Hissing, she lunged again, only for his claws to cut through her side with ease. Burning pain flared up, but Morningstar was distract. She jumped up on his head, making sure she kicked him, then dropped to the ground and ran to the stairs. She watched the Ink Demon release Henry and turn his attention to her. Though he had no eyes, she could see rage on his face and she didn't hesitate to flee, flying up. She had to get him away from Henry!

        Suddenly, when she was halfway up the stairs, sharp claws hooked into her wings, tearing the membrane before hooking into her back.  
She shrieked as she was brought down, hitting the stairs and reopening her stomach wounds. _No!_  She twisted, kicking out at the demon, but he easily pinned her down by the throat, applying pressure until her vision was blurry and she stopped fighting.

        His grip loosened, and he grabbed her scruff, standing and turning to leave. Through the dull ringing in her head, she heard Henry screaming, begging him to let her go, but the old man wasn't in the right shape to try and fight back or save her.

        Without even looking back, Morningstar stepped into the wall, and Inky found herself falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW WE'RE IN THE JUICY PART OF THE STORY!  
> Next is actually going to be in Ink Bendy's point of view. We'll see his opinion on the whole matter, and we'll see his opinion on Inky and Henry  
> For now Henry isn't continuing, Morningstar hurt him worse than he'd like to admit, and he wasn't even fully healed from his last attack.  
> Also, please note that Morningstar only strangled her until she wasn't fighting him, not until she was dead. This is huge. Keep this in mind.


	6. A Softer Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see the Ink Demon's view on everything.

        Malice stepped over the ink puddle and walked up to where her errand boy lay, wounded and unconscious. Oh yes, she saw everything. The Demon had his ways, she had hers.

        Usually she wouldn't take such a risk to come get Henry, but she rather liked him as a pet and didn't want him dead...yet. Too bad her tasks had to wait until he was healed. It could take days! It was such a pity.

        Sighing, she lifted the rather underweight man into her arms with a grunt, and set off for her sanctuary.

 

 

        The Ink Demon looked down at the ink creature in his grip as it went limp, shifting it carefully so he was carrying it, stopping to look at the damage done. Torn bandaged revealed partially healed, but now open, wounds on its stomach, its wings were torn, and the wounds on its side and back were deeper than he initially thought.

         _Oh God, did I kill it?_

Was it even breathing? It looked frail, did he-

        Quickly he shook his head with a growl. It was a traitor, just like Henry. Hopefully he could get it on his side and convince it to tell him everything. Although maybe called the little creature and "it" was too harsh. It certainly sounded female, and it had eyelashes, like Alice in the show. Sighing, he stepped into the Throne Room. He wouldn't go into his "den" quite yet. First he needed to fix her, and get answers.

        Wrapping the wounds, he set the ink creature down on a blanket, ink pots nearby for when she awoke, and sat in his throne, waiting for her to wake up.

 

        It was only an hour before the ink creature began to move.

        Halfway asleep, it made him perk up, frowning as she struggled to sit up, only to collapse again.  _Did I hurt her that bad?_ This one was new, did she even know to drink the ink?

        Finally she looked over at him, drowsy, but snapping awake and trying to scramble back when she saw him. Sighing, he walked over and pinned her carefully, avoiding her flailing wings. "Stop. I'm not trying to hurt you, and you can't really go anywhere while you're like this." Surprisingly, she stopped fighting him, and hesitantly he let her go, nudging the ink to her. "Start drinking."

        "What?"

        "You're low on ink." He sat back down. "Start drinking, I just want to talk."

        She nodded, doing as told. He waited until she had downed the first one to start questioning her.

        "Why are you helping Henry?" He leaned forward. "You know about the cycles, don't you?"

        The ink creature shifted uncomfortably. "...yes...b-but it isn't what you think!"

        "What is it then?"

        "I want to help him save everyone." He jolted in shock. "He...he never wanted to hurt anyone, he never wanted to hurt you. He just....wants to save everyone."

         _What?_

It was a lie, it had to be, right? Henry had killed him over and over....but....didn't he do the same thing?  _I hurt him. I killed him for no reason._ "I know how to guide him down the right path, so he doesn't have to hurt you. Let me g-"

        "No, not while you're hurt like this. Both you and Henry can heal, then when he is finished with the angel you can join him again. Besides, I have more questions..."

 

        After a session of questions, which the ink creature(Who said her name was Inky) answered without problem. Except when he asked things like "Where did you come from? Why help now?"

        He thought carefully as he did so, lining the information up with what he already knew about Henry. It made more sense now that he considered it. Henry always ran from him, and only killed Searchers and the Butcher Gang clones because he had to. He didn't even kill them, they just went back to the ink.

        Suddenly he regretted everything he'd ever done, but before he could apologize.

        "Hey, Devil! Where were you?"

         _Dammit._

Inky leaned over to stare, eyes wide at the smaller, cartoon demon who had just came it. Sighing, he looked over at Bendy and Petunia. Petunia was like him, not corrupt, but not perfect either. They only intended to make her sister, but because of how much damn ink the machine produced, and the fact they were both white, it made her as well- a black, skeletal filly with leathery wings and half-human-half-toon eyes. Due to an accident, she was scarred, one of her hooves melted and her pupils white. She was blind, but despite that she got around fine.

        Bendy stared back at Inky, glanced at her wounds, then looked at him. "...what happened?"

        "A misunderstanding." He mumbled in response, picking Inky up, ignoring her  _mrrow_  of protest.  _What is she? A cat?_ Actually that would make sense. She looked like one.

        He sighed.

        "Alright, I think an explanation is in order."

 

        Despite what he assumed, Bendy took it rather well.

        He had nodded, asking questions to him or Inky when confused, but to Morningstar(as he'd heard Inky call him)'s annoyance, the smaller demon had asked if he trusted Inky and Henry.

        He'd ended the conversation.

        Hell no he didn't trust Henry, not yet at least. But he was more willing to listen to his side of the story now. He was iffy on Inky, but she certainly seemed to have good intentions. But the distrust went both ways, she stayed at the far side of the room, and didn't accept a blanket or pillow. He could see fear in her eyes and he understood that he fucked up.

        But with her injuries it was an annoyance. He couldn't help her unless she  _let_  him help her. And there was no way in hell she was going back to Henry until she was healed(Hell, Henry needed to heal as well, and finish his tasks).

        But...he knew he would make progress eventually...

        He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Petunia! I absolutely love her, and it sucks she's more of a side character, but she has a bigger role in the prequel.


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inky has a nightmare, she and Morningstar have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of fluff

         _Where was she?_

 _Darkness. She looked around, calling out for someone, anyone. She was alone and it was suddenly terrifying. She stiffened, a white face appearing in the darkness. He loomed over her, Morningstar. **"You lied."**_   _His voice was distorted. **"You lied to me."**_

_"I never lied!"_

_**"You said you wouldn't hurt us!"**_   _He lashed out, pinning her by the throat. **"You said Henry just wanted to save us! YOU LIED!"**_   _Inky gasped, kicking out at him as screams filled her ears. She could see them: Bendy, Boris, Sammy, Petunia, Susie....they were shrieking in agony as they disintegrated, burning out like an old film reel in a similar way the Morningstar did at The End. She screamed, feeling her own body burning and being eaten away as the area grew brighter. He was too, burning away, fat, inky tears falling down his face. She reached up, trying to comfort him, but there was a bright flash and-_

        "Inky?"

        She jolted awake, lashing out and trying to scramble back. There was a hiss of pain, and she turned to see who she attacked. Morningstar held his cheek, scratched and bleeding a bit. "Shit! Shit, I-I'm sorry, I didn't-!"

        "Don't." She flinched, but he sighed. "Sorry, didn't mean to be forceful. It was my fault, I should have been a bit more careful."

        She curled up as he put a hand on his side, flinching at the flare of pain. "Not healing too well." He muttered to himself. "Though I guess I shouldn't expect that after a day."

        "Why?"

        "Huh?"

        Inky stared at her paws. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Why do  you even believe me?"

        Morningstar sighed, sitting down. "I don't quite believe you. I'm not sure if I should, but you seem genuine. You seem  _scared_ , and I...I guess I never gave Henry a chance. It isn't fair to keep attacking him without giving him the opportunity to change."

        "He never wanted any of this." She murmured. "He just wants to stop the loops." She remembered watching a loop where Henry died over and over. He wanted to die, he wanted the loop to end. He jumped down the elevator shaft, drowned himself in ink, ran straight up to Morningstar, even used his own weapons against himself. Sometimes Boris watched, helpless and horrified, only for him to come back and try again. Malice, as she decided to nickname her, actually left her sanctuary to save him a couple times. "You can't die yet, my little pet." She would say. "I like you too much for now. And you have my errands to carry out!"

        "Was it hard to see the attempts?" Inky looked at Morningstar. "To see him trying to..."

        "Yeah. I didn't get it at the time, I still don't, not fully. But then he began to leave messages. Some were calm, others were erratic. I think the only thing either of us understood was that it was me or him."

        "It's just a cruel game."

        Morningstar sighed, reaching out to pet Inky. She flinched, but his touch was soft and gentle. Something she'd never seen from the demon. "You have to trust me." He murmured. "I can't help you if you won't let me. Your wounds won't heal otherwise."

         _It won't matter._  She was antagonizing Malice for a reason. She was going to sacrifice herself for Boris, it was the only way to save him. But Morningstar didn't need to know that. For now she jut leaned into the touch. "Alright....I'll trust you."

 

        The first thing Bendy noticed when he woke up was the complete lack of the ink demon who never let go of him. He frowned, sitting up. He heard Petunia nicker softly, have been using him as a pillow. But he wasn't too focused on her.

        He stood up, despite the filly's clear protests, it took a minute, but he quickly realized Devil was just across the room.  _What?_  Frowning, he made his way over.

        He nearly squealed when he saw the sight.

        The ink creature that Devil(or Morningstar, as she called him) had brought back was curled up against him, looking more relaxed than she had been when she first went to sleep.

        Morningstar used one arm as a pillow, the other wrapped around her, holding her close. He looked relaxed for once, the elder demon usually looking uncomfortable or angry when he  slept. Even then he was a light sleeper in case he needed to leave.

        Against his better judgement, he nudged Morningstar with a foot. Surprisingly he didn't wake up.

        _Welp_. Petunia trotted over(Well, as well as she could with a melted foot).  _Might as well get some more sleep in_

Settling down with the filly, Bendy drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked working on this chapter.  
> There'll be more fluff before we get back to the main plotline, but this fluff does have a purpose. Morningstar getting attached to Inky will actually influence his decisions later on.


	8. Bonding and Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morningstar and Bendy find themselves getting attached to Inky. Henry learns a horrifying truth about the Butcher Gang, and Malice shows mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing the second half. I hope you cry too.

        A couple days passed, and Morningstar cursed himself for going soft.

        Bonding with Inky really wasn't that hard, especially when he could talk to her about the timeloops, something he never brought up to Bendy. Or anyone for that matter. But she was good at avoiding answering his questions.

        He always tried to ask: "Who made you?"/"Where did you come from?" or "How did you stay unnoticed for so long?". She would change the subject or just end the conversation. Just yesterday he'd tried pushing for answers, getting angry and saying:  _"Keeping a secret is as bad as lying to me! How can I trust you if you won't tell me anything?"_

She'd been furious, and stopped talking to him entirely. She didn't sleep near him like she'd been doing, and she had made her boundaries very clear, (She almost bit him when he tried to pet her, fur fluffed up and pissed expression on her face) and he had watched her have a very vivid-seeming nightmare helplessly, not wanting to be bit again, but hating to see it.

        Eventually he'd woken up Bendy to handle it. At least she didn't get mad at him, though she had hissed and warned him he was treading on very dangerous ground when he tried convincing her to tell him about her nightmare. He ended up being the one to mediate the situation the next morning.

        It'd only been a couple days, maybe 3 or 4 at the most(it was hard to tell time down there, especially when there were no clocks except in Heavenly Toys), but he _was_ getting attached to her. He tried to remind her that he needed her to let her help him, including her nightmares.

        "My dreams are no ones business." She had told him, tired and irritated from a lack of sleep. "I will talk about them if I feel the need to. But I don't."

        She could be infuriating.

        But at the same time...

        Morningstar sighed, watching Bendy and Inky huddle together, watching one of the old cartoons on one of the many screens in the throne room. Petunia had stolen the throne, so he sat behind them. Inky laughed as Edgar once again screwed up the Butcher Gang's plans, allowing for Bendy's escape, and Bendy grinned, chatting excitedly about different parts like they were old friends.

        She was mysterious. She was childish sometimes. She was so painfully dense when it came to social interactions it almost hurt!

        But he had the strong desire to protect her.

        It was the same protective desire he had for Bendy or Petunia, just to a lesser degree. It was the kind of protection you had for a sibling, when you want to kick their ass, but if anyone else tries it they're dead meat. 

        He smiled genuinely for the first time in a while as "Tasty Trio Troubles" came on, Inky seeming almost overjoyed at the squeaking sound Edgar made and the toy duck he pulled behind him.  _They were like that in real life too._ Charley was always annoyed so easily, and Edgar was always a little slower than his friends.

        He missed them.

        After a couple more hours, he noticed Inky wasn't giggling or laughing anymore. Worried at first, he stands to look at her.

        She's leaning on Bendy, and he can see she fell asleep. Bendy looks about half asleep and he chuckles, sitting down next to him. "Tired?"

        "She couldn't fall back asleep last night." He yawned. "I didn't want to leave her up alone."

        He hummed. "What do you think of her?"

        "I love her! She's like a little sister!" His "little brother"'s cheerful, happy tone forced a smile from him. Part of him was relieved he wasn't facing the attachment alone.

        He just wished she would trust him.

 

        " _I'll be your angel, sent from from heaven above. Your little angel."_ Henry opened his eyes. Malice was singing again. He loathed her, but he had to admit: her voice was beautiful. He occasionally used her songs to fall asleep. " _Cast down for you to love._ _I'll be your angel, y_ _a fit me just like a glove._ _So wontcha say a prayer to me baby?_ "

        He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His wounds seemed to weakly protest. According to Malice he wouldn't heal for another three days. Then he could go find Inky and complete her tasks. 

        " _Cause I've been waiting , a_ _nd I've been so alone ._ _Ain't had nobody_ _I could call my own._ _So be my angel and say a little prayer to me, a_ _nd when I fall it's into your arms,_ _I never could resist all your charms, y_ _ou devil!_ " He noticed she was torturing a Striker.  _How is it still alive?_  Now that he considered it, he could see the Edgar clone seemed to be more...perfect than the others...

        " _My heart goes she boop de boop boop she boop bee do wow!_ _Brush off my halo and try out my wings,_ _I'm just your puppet , w_ _hen ya tug on my strings. I'll be your Angel a_ _nd fly straight into to your heart ._ _I'll be your angel , a_ _nd fly straight into to your heart!_ _Sha boop de boo boop she boop bee doo bow!_ " He noticed she skipped over Bendy's line, but honestly that didn't surprise him. "Ah. Wasn't that nice, my little Errand Boy?"

        He bit his lip and cast away his gaze as she turned her head to look at him. "You know....the Butcher Gang were perfect once. Too bad they were in my way." His blood went cold. "I remember, Charley was so desperate to protect them. He told Barley and Edgar to run, and tried to hold me off. He was the first, it was  _so fun_  to corrupt him! He screamed and cursed, or tried to. Toons are so cute in their inability to do so." The spider whimpered, glancing at Henry. Henry could now see this was the  _real_ Edgar, innocent, naive, and always trying to please Charley and Barley.

        "Of course..." Edgar shrieked as she tore off his arm as the elbow, the arm below trying to clutch the stub. Henry felt sick seeing ink spurting from the wound and hearing Edgar sob. "...then I had to chase down the other two. Barley shoved Edgar into hiding, and then intended to lure me into the ink. But my best friend, Marie Mermaid, stopped him! She held him down, while I tortured him. He kept begging:  _'Millie don't do this, please, Millie don't_ -' But she was shocked, poor dear. He kicked her off and corrupted her more, so I took her to the Projectionist for him to help her. Barley got away. Next I had to hunt down Edgar. He was all alone, even if one of the Boris tried to protect him. I tore off the Boris's arm, but Edgar bit me so the clone could get away! So stupid..." She held a pair of chattering teeth, removing the legs before cutting open his head. He screamed again

        "Stop it! Stop! You're hurting him!"

        "That's the point! He let that  _fake angel_ and demon escape my grasp!" She shrieked at him, "They all need to pay! They need to suffer for stopping me!"

        "N-no, he was just trying to protect his friends! Would you do the same for Marie, Alice?"

        She hummed, tapping the table. "I'll tell you what. You're such a good boy, I'll just play with him a bit more. Give him some scars he'll never forget, and I'll let him go."

        Henry sighed in relief. "But you have to trade something to me. I'll tell you what later. Deal?"

        Henry looked back to Edgar, inky tears staining his cheeks and eyes closed tightly. "D-Deal. Just...just please let him go."

        She hummed, raking his claws down his face and tearing his lip. "There. You won't ever forget this, spider boy. Hopefully dear Charley isn't too far gone to recognize you."

        He nodded, and she even stitched him up and wrapped the stump before putting him down. Edgar gave Henry a thankful look, but quickly fled.

        "Now...I'll let you finish, but I'll be keeping a special eye on you."

         _Hang on Inky, I'm coming_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the Butcher Gang! They'll be fine. Maybe.  
> But seriously, I will definitely be adding them more. You'll see what's become of Charley and Barley, and I might dedicate a chapter to them.  
> Sindy will be returning soon enough as well!
> 
> Also, I headcanon toons cannot swear. Ink Creatures(Allison, Tom, "Alice"/Malice, Morningstar, etc.) can however, since all but one used to be human.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short! But this was a short scene that I needed to add to get the story moving. I'll try to update soon!


End file.
